


Plan The Escape

by DominaRava



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 06:46:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12721644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DominaRava/pseuds/DominaRava
Summary: ▪♡▪





	Plan The Escape

_Leave the wasting world behind us,  
We will make it out alive._

His breath was heavy, eyes barely open, the taste of iron thick on his tongue. The pressure of the body moving slick against him made the world melt. Ruby smears and streams struck his vision across their bodies, losing himself in a sea of ecstasy. 

_Hold on to our reasons,  
And plan the escape._

Words were murmured between gasps; ‘I love you…’, ‘I missed you…’, ‘Don’t stop…’, ‘Hannibal!’.  Lips and hips crashed against one another, begging for each other. The comfort of darkness swallowed them as only a couple of  candles flickered in corners of the space. 

_Silent the sirens,  
Quiet the tone._

Hannibal’s hands cupped Will’s face and pulled in to a deep kiss as he pushed into the one below, his hands smudging the claret fluid across the younger’s cheeks. Will wanted all of him, his arms outstretched for the man hovering above him to come down for a warm embrace. 

_Tremors below us,  
Murmor of ground._

The younger’s moans became more desperate, his sounds echoing around them. 'I’m close…’ he said breathlessly. A smirk danced across Hannibal’s lips as he pumped harder into the other, his heart pounding and mind racing. Will’s body tensed as he reached his climax, clawing and gripping their blood clad bodies as he cried Hannibal’s name over and over. 

_Don’t be afraid,  
We will not look back this time. _

In his pure bliss, a sound rang in the back of Will’s head. First it was soft, but quickly grew to be a loud blaring in his skull. Will’s shot open, and sat right up in his bed, the blanket laying on him being flung away. It- it was a dream. His heart slowly sank as he flopped back down to his mattress. 

"Shit…" 

_Leave the wasting world behind._

**Author's Note:**

> [▪♡▪](dominarava.tumblr.com)


End file.
